I Went Into The Woods Today
by PeterDrinksCaprisun
Summary: Against his brothers' orders, Arthur Kirkland enters the woods that no one has ever entered and lived to tell the tale. He's fighting between life and death against the woods, the metallic chest, but is it all just insanity? T for language & fighting.
1. Temptation

**_I WENT INTO THE WOODS TODAY_**

**_Please note that Hetalia is NOT mine in any way, shape, or form, the character England is not mine, but the story is mine so ENJOY~_  
><strong>

**Chapter 1**  
><em>Temptation<em>

Arthur Kirkland wasn't just a crazy cute tsundere, or the country who hated Francis Bonnefoy most in the world, or the guy who has imaginary friends, or the lad who was interested in sorcery, or the boy who had the best British accent ever, but he was also curious. One day, he was looking out his condensed bedroom window, his brothers making sounds downstairs, probably doing the chores, while he was pressing his hands and nose against the glass, staring at the woods. The woods were just right across the street, dark and eerie as it stood.

No one ever went into the woods. His neighbors said it was dangerous, that there might be snakes or lions (Arthur assumed they actually meant panthers instead of lions) lurking in the midst of the trees. His brothers never spoke of the woods, only bossed him around, cooked, worked and did chores. Sports, too, for Alillel, who played some football (soccer).

But instead of being afraid, he was tempted to venture into these vast woods. Some other people, old and crazy-looking, said they heard whispers from the woods, and that there was black supernatural forces at work, and they all stared bug-eyed at him when he asked, their voices going hoarse immediately. This only egged Arthur on.

As he was thinking about the woods, wondering if the old and crazy-looking residents were right, or the logical-minded adults who had that logical conclusion in which that there were snakes and lions (again, panthers) sneaking about, he snapped out of his deep wonder because his red-haired Scottish brother, Athol, slammed his door open and started yelling at Arthur with his thick Scottish accent.

"Arthur! I've been calling your name for over ten minutes! Get downstairs and take out the trash, will ya?" Athol demanded.

"Sorry, brother, just lost in thought," Arthur quickly apologized, turning his head from the window. He ran downstairs and tied up the trash bag, and wandered back into deep thought. Arthur Kirkland, the scrawny, little Arthur Kirkland who was interested in magic, had imaginary friends, was a cute tsundere, the boy who had the best British accent, and the Arthur who _loathed _Francis Bonnefoy, had considered for the briefest moment about asking permission to go into the ominous, dark, eerie woods.

But even if so brief he still considered it.

And then he did something quickly after the brief moment of consideration, something so stupid.

"Can I go into the woods?" He inquired. His brothers (which, if you didn't know, added up to three), stared at him like he had asked the most outrageous question anybody could ever ask.

Because he did.

There was a long pause until someone spoke. "The woods?" One of Arthur's older brothers, Aedus (who was as Irish as anyone could get), asked incredulously.

"Of course not, bear!" Athol scoffed, so amused by his silly question he was almost laughing, but Arthur knew that there was fear cowering behind his scoff.

**A/N: He's calling Arthur(England) 'bear' because the name 'Arthur' in Scotland means 'bear'. Yay for fun facts! I'm such a moodkiller...**

Arthur's emerald-green eyes darkened with disappointment. He yanked the trash bag out of the garbage can, dragging it outside and throwing it into the large garbage can that the garbage truck always dumped out on Tuesdays and Fridays. He noticed that it was windy and cold outside, with grey clouds hanging over him.

Arthur looked up at his condensed, foggy window and saw that there was streams of water streaming down because his hands and nose were pressed against it. Then he looked at the woods. It looked scarier when he peered closer at it. Then something tickled Arthur's ear.

Then tickling turned into breath.

And breath turned into whispers.

Whispers he couldn't make out.

He whipped around, only to see empty air behind him.

Just... empty air.

_Odd,_ Arthur thought, slightly bewildered. Of course only slightly, right? Because most of his bewildered expressions and thoughts were replaced with curiosity. He turned his head slowly at the woods, and the whispers breathed on his neck once again. Arthur stepped closer to the woods, slower and slower with each cautious footstep.

The whispers grew loud enough so that he could hear them.

_"Cooome,"_ They hissed. _"Join ussss... enter our kingdom... the temptation is too great... enteeerrr..."_

_"If you dare."_

_**Woohoo! First fanfiction. Yay. Anyways, if you want to tell me if you like it, hate it, wanna hug it or wanna cook it, R&R!**_

**_I WENT INTO THE WOODS TODAY_**


	2. Into the Woods

**I WENT INTO THE WOODS TODAY**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia: Axis Powers is not mine, nor is Arthur Kirkland. o.o  
><strong>

**Chapter 2**

_Into the Woods_

_"If you dare,"_ The last whisper murmured. Then the cold breath and the mutters were gone, and the breeze blew harder at his face.

Arthur looked behind him. No one was outside, no cars were passing by, and all the windows were closed shut. Then Arthur looked back into the dense, shadowy woods. No hoots, no growls, no squeaks, not hisses, not even crickets.

Just woods.

Curiosity was his weak point at the moment. He wanted to roam through the tangled and twisted branches and bushes and shrubs, to see why the woods were really feared, but what was the cost?

What _was _the cost of curiosity?

Another thought, just to add up to the tension. Arthur was on the curb right next to the grass, a footstep away from assuring everyone the fear towards the woods was nothing just silly, false lore, or a footstep away from revealing the gruesome truth behind the woods.

Or a footstep away from a big mistake.

Arthur looked behind his shoulder once again. The cold, old, dark neighborhood was his home, along with his polite neighbors and bossy brothers. Why was he going to risk it so recklessly, by doing something no one would ever, in their right mind, ever do? Why was he _wanting _to?

It all just didn't add up. Nothing added up. All these questions, all the possible answers, made him just have a stomachache. His heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest and run away, beating like the pounding of a piano's minor key. His stomach was twisted in a knot.

But no matter what didn't add up, how risky and reckless and crazy and moronic it was, he finally made his mind up.

He was going into the woods.

Arthur carefully placed a foot in front of the curb, it softly landing on the black plantation. Suddenly a gust of wind blew at him, almost knocking him off his legs, but then it softened.

Arthur took another step. Now, both his feet were on the grass. He could feel the blood pounding in his ears. He could feel his feet tingling with pricks and needles. Shortly after he realized a peculiar piercing pain in his neck.

Then everything went black.

**Woohoo! I'm done! I've been done for a while it's just that I was too lazy to upload. TT-TT But I'm surprised on how many people are puting this on favorite stories and alerts. :D I'm actually VERY sorry this chapter is SO short, because it was just all my plans for chapter 2. Dx But I'm sure you'll like Chapter 3.  
>Anyways, as always, R&amp;R, tell me if you like it, hate it, wanna hug it or wanna burn it! :3<br>**


End file.
